


Moments

by Twilit



Series: Quadrants Explored [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilit/pseuds/Twilit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprising how a split second can change your perception of someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

Stuck on Jade's island, Karkat has very little to do once the daily chores of "clean up," "harvest," and "murder something for protein" are accomplished. Jade had gotten quite adept at surviving when she was younger, so with Karkat there to assist, the day's chores breezed by. The end result was that they were left with each other far more than Karkat was comfortable with. So, naturally, stuck on an island with beautiful landscapes, wondrous wildlife he'd never seen, and adventure around every corner, Karkat did the only natural thing. Dick around on the internet for most of the day.

When timezones permitted, he chatted with the others, or Skyped as was their wont. They were careful to make sure no non-survivors were ever invited into any of the calls because while the trolls could be explained as harmless cosplayers, there was no reason to tempt fate. But as much fun as meddling in the others lives was, it bored him. Sometimes it bored him supremely. On these days, he spoke with John Egbert, in an effort to dredge up some oily slick of hate from the bottom of his heart.

Today, it seemed, he would not be successful in this. Karkat sat in front of his huskt-LAPTOP, he corrected himself- head rested on one balled fist. He muttered "uh-huh," "ah" and nodded a lot. Good lord, even listening to John Egbert ramble on about his idiotic human movies wasn't doing anything. He heaved a sigh, which thanks to his smooshed up cheeks, came out as something as a raspberry. John giggled and Karkat scowled.

"Something wrong, Karkat?"

"Hmm? Oh no. Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Just fucking peachy keen. Why don't you continue assaulting my aural canals with your harebrained reasoning as to why MIB 2 had any redeeming qualities whatsoever."

"Righto! So, when J..."

Annnnnd he's tuned out again. If this keeps up, maybe he'll go find Harley and see what the hell she was up to, even if it meant spending another who-the-fuck-knows how long out in the sun. His eyes began to unfocus and at that moment, John turned to look off into the distance beyond his own screen. He pushed his glasses up his nose and brushed his hair out of his face. Karkat's heart creaked to a halt and he seized the screen.

"JOHN."

"Huh?"

"John, shut up for a second."

"Uh, o..."

"No seriously, shut the fuck up."

Katkat stared intently into the screen for what what seemed an eternity for him, searching for a hint of that goddamn moment. From John's perspective, he was treated to a rather creepy close-up of Karkat's face, glaring angrily at him. Eventually, the troll's grip loosened on the screen and he fell back into the chair, bored and almost intentionally disinterested again.

"Huh."

"So, uh, you gonna let me in on what just happened?" John looked nervously over his shoulder, in case Karkat had, in fact, been staring past him. 

"You know those moments in life, those rare fucking moments, usually spent on a cliffside overlooking some fanfuckingtastic vista, when everything seems to grind to a stop, when you're seeing life in so much detail it burns like diseased piss in your eyes, when you can forget every shitty thing that has ever happened in your godforfuckingsaken life and you can honestly stop and say, 

'Wow. 

Life is beautiful.'

Do you ever have those moments, Egbert?"

"Uh, sure?"

"I just had one over you."

John's reaction was about as expected. The flush started at his neck and rapidly climbed to his brow, colouring him a ridiculous maroon that clashed with his sky blue. Kanaya would have a fit and start applying make-up powder or some shit the clash was so bad. The dumbass human began to stammer and splutter. _And here it fucking comes..._

"Karkat, buddy, I've said before, I am not a-"

"Annnnnnnd yep, moment's done."

There's a desultory click and Karkat closes the window. Hopefully Harley isn't too fucking far off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on something I spouted like an idiot earlier. Shut up.


End file.
